


The Morning After

by Ultimately_Vibing



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Talking about your feelings is good, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimately_Vibing/pseuds/Ultimately_Vibing
Summary: Jay wakes up next to Cole.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	The Morning After

It was the chirping of birds that woke him up, eyes fluttering open to a stream of light coming in through the window.  
Oh.  
This wasn’t his room, based on the guitar in the corner and the plates strewn on the floor.  
Jay shifted, tilting his head to look at Cole’s sleeping form.  
He looked peaceful. Content. Cute.  
The memories of last night flooded Jay, the way he and Cole had been the last ones awake, and he’d been so tired, he didn’t think before leaning in to kiss the earth ninja. One thing led to another, and then he was lying on Cole’s bed, as they crossed a line. Moaning. Kissing. The gentle intimacy that came with Cole being inside him was dizzying.  
And it made everything terrible.  
His friendship with Cole was so important, so crucial, and the idea that they may have just ruined that was soul-crushing.  
It wasn’t like they could go back to being just friends either. Jay would never be able to be near him without reliving last night, remembering how Cole had touched him.  
And even right now, just getting to watch the slow rise and fall of Cole’s chest, the way his face looked even more gorgeous when it was completely relaxed.  
Their bodies were pressed together, given that they were in a tiny one person bed, and Jay was hyper-aware of how weak and small he was in comparison to Cole’s broad, strong body. Rather than feeling insecure, he felt safe.  
Maybe if Jay left before he woke up, things would be less awkward? Although, then Cole might get mad that Jay had had sex with him and then dipped, with no second thought.  
Weighing up the options, Jay knew that it would probably work out better if he stayed.  
Hopefully, Cole might wake up soon.  
Meanwhile, Jay can just look at him? Yeah. Okay. He’ll do that.  
Cole’s very dark skin was lovely and smooth, and - wow, Cole has little freckles!  
Jay had never been close enough to see them before, as they blended in, but they were definitely there. A small group around his nose, and then a little line of underneath his right eye.  
He spent the next couple of minutes counting them, getting around halfway before Cole startled him with a yawn.  
Jay tensed. What if Cole didn’t want him here? Oh fuck. What if Cole thought it was weird that Jay was looking at him?  
His eyes were still closed, but he was stretching out, the arm that Jay had been lying on since he fell asleep attempting to be moved.  
“Mrgh?” Cole clearly had no idea of the position he was in, bleary eyes squinting open to investigate what was pinning down his arm.  
Jay went red, going to sit up to allow Cole to move around properly, but then the earth ninja’s other arm wound around him, holding him still.  
Somehow, Jay felt like he was even closer to Cole than he had been before, likely because of the fact that they were kind of hugging now.  
“Jay.” Cole breathes his name like it’s something precious, and he moves a hand to caress his cheek.  
“Hi.” The lightning ninja can feel himself getting giddy.  
Cole leans in, kissing him, and Jay can’t think.  
“You and me, little cafe down the road on Friday? 3pm?”  
“Huh?” Jay has maybe lost all his brain cells, starstruck by the way Cole’s breath feels on his skin.  
“I’m asking you on a date.”  
“Oh! Right. Yes. Please.” He feels Cole smile against him, and there’s never been a more pleasant sensation. “I have a crush on you.”  
Jay regrets it the moment it leaves his mouth, but Cole chuckles.  
“I’ve gathered. Doubt you’d have had sex with me and agreed to a date if you didn’t like me at least a little bit.”  
“What’s not to like?”  
Again, Jay feels stupid for saying something, but Cole’s still beaming.  
“I have no idea what you see in me. But it’s nice. I want to make you feel how you make me feel.”  
“That... was a lot of words.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be smart?”  
“Not when the guy I have huge feelings for is cuddling me!”  
Another laugh.  
“I’ve wanted this for so long Jay. I don’t wanna waste a single second. ‘M gonna be hugging you forever.”  
Jay buried his head in Cole’s nape. “Sounds good to me.”  
Cole kissed him again.


End file.
